


kuroo tetsurou is all bi himself

by finedae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), kuroo crushes HARD, oh to be young where every crush feels like a heart attack, the spectrum of bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: At the Tokyo Training Camp, Haiba Alisa and Tsukishima Kei, both gorgeous tall blondes, sit across each other and Kuroo realises two things:1. He might be bisexual.2. Hedefinitelyhas a type.or: long legged blondes makes kuroo feel some type of way.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	kuroo tetsurou is all bi himself

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be 500 words...... just incredibly compelled by hq and exam szn is EATING me so here's a tiny ficlet about kuroo crushing on tsukki... hopefully more hq fic in the future pls anticipate

It is an undisputed fact that the first love of Kuroo’s life is Kenma Kozume.

The way your best friend forever owns a space in your heart like free real estate. However, he had never considered being _in_ love with a guy. Sure, he knew that’s a thing -- he lives in Tokyo, albeit the suburbs, not a country bumpkin who considers every transmission tower as Skytree. Knows the mangas the girls in class blush about, or the names a first-year was called when he found him crying behind the school yards.

It’s not like he’s particularly opposed to it; he could always appreciate a cute girl or a handsome guy, it’s just he had never really thought about it and now one morning--

“Hey, is that Glasses-kun with Lev’s sister?” Yamamoto, the resident Cute Girls monitor whose too shy to approach them but is a good eye at keeping away any unnecessary creeps, points out.

Kuroo’s head whips to the seats where Tsukki, Tsukishima, Glasses-kun had gone to recover a ball and seemed to have been dragged into a conversation with the one and only Haiba Alisa.

Everyone knows Alisa is nothing short of a bombshell. Like, even Lev is surprisingly cool with half the team openly ogling his sister, the other half doing it privately out of respect. Nobody would be surprised if she becomes a model, with those long legs, piercing poison ivy eyes, blonde hair. She also shows up to almost every game and thanks the team for taking care of her baby brother, supportive cheers of ‘Lyovochka’ can be heard across the court. She was one of the ‘pros’ in the list of whether it was worth coaching Lev, given his horrible receives, blocks, and form, despite that monster height. Yes, they made a pros and cons list.

However, right now, as Alisa is smiling and saying something -- Kuroo’s eyes are firmly stuck on Tsukishima, who has his head bowed and is nodding, posture upright and stiff. He can really be such a reserved, polite boy when he isn’t being a snarky little shit. Kuroo loves that this training camp gave him the opportunity to see this side of Tsukki, because even when Fukrodani is playing and Bokuto is being his exuberant self, Kuroo would wager Tsukishima Kei is still the most interesting person on court. He would know, he spends a lot of time looking.

“I wonder what they’re talking about. Ah, I’m so jealous. How does Glasses-kun get to talk to her before I do?” Yamamoto laments.

“Are we taking a break?” Kenma asks, long suffering sigh, itching to get back to his console so Kuroo grabs him by the collar, eyes still on the seating area.

Tsukishima bows, ball in hand. They do make a striking pair, Kuroo has to admit, Alisa is pretty and eye-catching where Tsukishima is a sort of a cold beauty, sharp angles. Even their height difference would be well matched, given how tall Alisa is. Kuroo wonders what it would feel like, standing in between them, the full gazes of two distinct gorgeous people directed only on him.

What? _What?!_ Lev, I am so sorry, Kuroo spares a single thought.

The other members lose interest, going back to stretching. Karasuno members haven’t even noticed Tsukishima is gone, or rather they’re fine with him disappearing for a bit. Kuroo can’t seem to look away, he realizes a little helplessly. Maybe his intentions of teaching a cute kouhai how to block properly wasn’t purely altruistic after all. Agh! Does that make him a total perv? Why did Tsukishima Kei, of all people, have to be the most fascinating person -- making his heart go ba-dump a little erratically. How uncool.

When Tsukishima finally comes down, Lev runs up to him, boundless energy and slings an arm around him which Tsukishima openly resents. “What did onee-chan want?” He asks, grinning.

Is the nape of Tsukishima’s neck pink? Is he also not immune to the charms of future supermodel Haiba Alisa? Is Kuroo Tetsurou a giant weirdo?

“She thanked me for practicing with you. I said that’s all Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima looks right at him, and Kuroo tries to not notice how shiny his amber eyes are, failing miserably. Tsukishima’s mouth edges into a smirk, an air of coolheadedness and Kuroo wants to kiss him. “After all, I’m not taking the blame for your awful blocks.”

“Hey!” Lev complains indignantly, and god, Kuroo still wants to kiss him. He has a retort on the tip of his tongue about Tsukishima’s blocks not being any better, or something to defend his pride, but he’s tongue tied. Or thinking of other uses with his tongue.

“I thought short haired ones weren’t your type.” Yaku calls out, loudly enough for Tsukishima to hear who turned his back to leave, standing still. Kuroo curses under his breath, of course Yaku noticed, demon senpai and friend. Back when Kuroo claimed he liked long haired girls, it was more to not align with Yaku’s tastes than anything else. It was definitely before he realized boys were on the table too. He’s not gonna run after Azumane Asahi based on hair length now.

Tsukishima bends down to tie his shoelace, which is a total fake out because his laces are perfect, and for a moment Kuroo is struck with the image of a long line of girls in a hallway, waiting to confess to him. No, Tsukishima didn’t seem like the type they’d approach on their own. Kuroo imagines a long line with hopeful confession letters handing it to his freckles friend, and imagines at the end of the line, Kuroo is standing with a letter of his own.

He’s so, _so_ screwed.

4 hour train ride from Miyagi to Tokyo. God, Tsukishima Kei, you better make it to Nationals.

“Oi, now who said I can’t appreciate a good leggy blonde?!”

**Author's Note:**

> pls lmk if you enjoyed that ily thank you for reading <3
> 
> I’m on twitter @loverofthequeen say hi!!


End file.
